


A Touch of Healing

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: Born of Mogadore and Lorien [1]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: I might come back if I feel more inspired, M/M, Mog experiement, abandoned, but the outline is up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn’t meant to create a creature that could think for itself that didn’t have the Mogadorian values. The Beloved Leader had wanted to utilize the power of the Entity. It’d only seemed natural to fuse it into one of the vatborns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue? Adam and Rex would show up later along with the chimaera that got left behind.

                The Mogs didn’t know Setrakus Ra still had a piece of Lorien until a decade into the war. The entity had a sort of beauty that made him want to at least hold onto a little piece of it. However, the war wasn’t really going ideally; it was taking too long. By now the escaped Loric Garde would’ve come into their powers, making them harder to extinguish. They needed a secret weapon to snuff out the enemy and any protestors. The answer came to him in a dream where he had completely harnessed the entity’s power, creating incredible obedient and disciplined beasts.

He came storming into Dr. Zakos’s office with a piece of it in a jar and slammed it on the table, right after waking. A mad spark glittered in his eyes, as Zakos startled and looked up. There was a project long in the making of creating a tiny spy for the cause that could go undetected, even by their own kind.

“I want you to put this into one of your vatborns,” Setrakus Ra told him, a sort of breathless determination shining in his eyes, swirling around the madness. “Just think: with this we could create our own soldiers with their own special legacies, and best of all? There’d be no waiting for them to develop. We could have a soldier to rival the Garde, and if it works, a whole army.” He was pacing around the lab in a fevered passion now, “I have other things to attend to, of course- wouldn’t have the time to attend to it as it would be needed. This could be the single most important thing we create. There’s so much potential… so much to be done…”

Setrakus Ra was in the grip of a fevered passion, too far gone into his own thoughts to pay any attention. He strode out of the lab still muttered about “potential” and “other weapons.” Zakos looked at the blue glowing essence, curiously. It would take a while to get a growing tube down here. In the meantime a few tests couldn’t hurt…

 

                A week later one of the tubes was hooked up in the lab, a vat born ready to be grown. It was with deep regret that Dr. Zakos parted with his piece of Lorien and fused it into the beginnings of a new being. In that tube, in that Mogadorian lab, a new creature was born, both Loric and Mogadorian and at the same time neither. And when he emerged from the tube a couple of weeks later into the chaos the Mogadorian traitor had created, he was more independent and far smarter than the average vat born.

                The Mogs never meant to create such a powerful being that liked to question orders, that they couldn’t control. They simply hadn’t know what the offspring of two wildly different planets would be like, or even that they were creating a child, not a soldier.


	2. Birth/Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Mog comes out of the vat while Adam escapes with his new found legacy and begins exploring the world and who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Deacon finds his name is exactly how I named him.

_I remember waking up to the screams and shaking of the whole world. There’d been glimpses before, but they were blurred and unclear like maybe they weren’t completely real. But I knew this was completely real with the way the earth trembled and started falling, and with the way a familiar man was running toward me. He hit something on the outside and suddenly I could sense the chaos in a different way. It hurt. Loud sounds pounded my           ears, and my skin felt on fire as something wet and familiar rushed past me exposing me to the harshness of the world I’d only seen through the glass. The shaking jolted through my body in a completely different way._

_The man pulled me to my feet as a terrifying sound was ripping itself from my throat. He supported me as he navigated us through the falling world. I stared into his face as I tried to adapt to the harsh strangeness of the world. I knew his face. It was the one that always seemed to be watching me, making sure I was okay. He would keep me safe. And so, I relaxed against him, giving him all of my trust._

 

A couple months later…

 

                Zakos, Arsis, Serkova: they all had names. I had a designation that they seemed to think was good enough. So one day I snuck onto Arsis’s computer and looked up names, so I could have one too. Babynames.com, that’s where I found it. It was the name of the day: Deacon. I liked it, the way it sounded if not necessarily what it meant, but a name was a name and as a child how was I to know if a name would fit or not. I still didn’t know a lot of things, but I was a quick learner.

                Still, the next time they tried to call me by my designation, I told them, “My name’s Deacon. It’s spelled D-E-A-C-O-N. It means pastor in English, and it is for a boy. You can record that for future reference.” They looked so stunned by that proclamation that I just had to add, “I can also talk if you need to write that down as well.”

                Serkova the surveyor choked on a laugh. “You made a vatborn that chooses to name itself. Oh, this is good. Wait until the General hears about this. Not only did you manage to lose his son and the priceless information he may have contained, but you also totally botched the special assignment the Beloved Leader gave you.”

                Dr. Zakos responded in a defensive manner and the conversation dissolved from there but at least I had a name like them, now. Arsis just gaped at me silently from the corner. Serkova and Dr. Zakos often called him “incompetent” when he tried doing things, and he seemed to think that was a sign to just hide in the corner and not do anything.

 

                It was about a week later that I came across the idea of reproduction and parents. Dr. Zakos loved me for that. It did seem a little unconventional from what I’d read. “You’re my mother, right? Or are you my father? I’m very unclear about that as the mother is the one that bears the offspring and is always identified as female, but you identify as male. My whole birth doesn’t really match either, does it? Never mind about that. I know there has to be another. Where are they? What are they like?”

                He shut me down real quick on that. I couldn’t understand why. Was it a sad story? Was he widowed? Or did he not want to think about the way I’d been conceived?

 I took to calling him first “mother,” then “father,” before settling on “parent.” It seemed a fairly generic term and accurate enough, and while he glared at me for it, he didn’t try to correct me either, even when Serkova started laughing about it.

 

A couple days later, Parent came into my room in a different mood. I couldn’t identify it, but he waved impatiently for me to get up. I scrambled to obey, and he shot me a look that Arsis often received, before ordering me in a clipped voice, “Come with me. It’s time for you to meet other vatborns like yourself, to start learning how to fight.”

He glared at the blocks I’d been building with disdain before abruptly turning and striding out of the room. I’d read they helped develop coordination and creativity, but Parent didn’t like them even if he did seem to take notes every time I built with them. Still I abandon them as I took a careful step out of the room. I hadn’t left it since the world shook and crumbled- an earthquake as I now understood.

Outside of the room, I froze, just looking at the carved halls that stretched away from my home. I wanted to go back, scared of something I couldn’t quite put my finger on. Parent glanced behind him and noticed me just standing there. He sighed in irritation, it seemed, but came back to me with a calm and easy voice, “What is it? You’ve been out here before.”

“The world shook. I remember that,” I whispered, staring at the ceiling as if it would try coming down on me again. My whole body shuddered as I seemed to be replaying that night in vivid details. I’d heard that that sometimes happened with trauma, but I wasn’t really sure if that’s what this was or not.

“You’re scared?” Parent’s voice was sharp, and I looked at him, the memory falling away as I did. He was more solid than them and just as safe as he had been that night. It was something that belonged to that night.

“I don’t know. I feel like it, and I keep seeing that night, but I don’t understand why. I’ve never been allowed out here before; I’ve never been out here since you put me in the room- to keep me safe right?”

There was a softness in his eyes now. “A memory can’t hurt you. Nothing bad’s going to happen just because you leave the room. I promise, Deacon.”

I still grabbed a hold of him to keep myself grounded from a shaking that wasn’t even there. He put an arm around me. It was the first time I really understood what everything I’d read about the care of parent really meant. It was the first time he’d been so gentle to me, too.


	3. Ending Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything I have written on this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've grown bored of this and have decided to put everything I have on it up. If you want me to delve more into it, let me know it; it might inspire me to go back to it. If you want to continue the story, let me know. We might be able to work something out. Also on that note, I do have two side stories, I've written out, if anyone's interested in reading them.

Chapter 2: Existing

I stared at all these other "vatborn" that seemed intent on trying to kill each other. There were more people than I was used to. Parent gently pushed me toward them and turned to leave, to abandon me to strangers. He was trying to teach me to be a little more independent than just "borrowing" Arsis’s laptop to look up information and naming myself. I wanted to tell him I didn’t think I was ready yet. Technically I was still an infant that had been born less than a year ago. Surely that was grounds to keep me in his safe little nest, right?

He was gone before I could protest, and I turned back to these "vatborns." They seemed like blood thirsting animals- no worse than animals, because animals were all about survival, and this didn’t look like a mating ritual or anything for survival. One of them approached me. He looked more like Parent and Arsis and Serkova than the creatures with their shark like grins as they spilled each other’s blood. I felt sick at the sight. Sure, I’d heard about wars amongst people, but I’d never actually looked at pictures or seen what it meant. This was my first introduction to violence. The world could stand to be without it.

"You’re the strange one," the more familiar figure said with a sneer as he stopped by me. "You can join the others in training. Toughen you up. Last thing we need is a vatborn that can’t fight."

I took a deep breath. Self defense was a very important to know. All sorts of animals in the wild had to have skills to survive; this was just another one that was necessary. Like a bird learning to fly, it was only going to be scary until I got the hang of it or until I hit the ground, but I’d never heard of birds doing that.

"Right. What do I do?" I asked professionally, trying to keep my eyes from darting to the doorway where Parent had left me. Was this separation anxiety? Because it was terrible, and Parent should never put me through this again. When was he even planning on coming back?

This vaguely familiar creature jolted and looked at me like I was crazy. "You punch your opponent. What else is there to know?"

"That seems very inefficient. There has to be some sort of strategy behind it, a technique you learn. I’ve read very little on this, but what I have references such things as posture and to make sure you don’t break your thumb. I think some of them even mention certain defensive postures that you can use to turn your opponent against themselves. I feel that would be a good technique to learn if you know it," I informed him, trying to look like an eager student.

This… babysitter, he was probably a babysitter that Parent was leaving me with. I’d read about how sometimes parents needed a secure place to leave their children while they ran off to do adult things that a child would get in the way of. This didn’t really seem that secure of a place, but maybe it was a different kind of secure than I thought of.

He gaped at me again and then abruptly closed his mouth looking dangerously close to being angry and pointed at the violent pairings behind him. His instruction came out behind gritted teeth. "Go find a partner and try to punch him. I don’t want any thinking in it."

"Part of what makes humans unique from other animals is their thinking process and use of tools… and use of language. It’s a really big debate," I told him, slinking around him as he snarled and lunged at me.

"You’re not a weak human. You are a vatborn Mog."

At least this was informational. I’d have to look up the term Mog later. It was probably just a subsection of humans, like the races that popped up in my searches. I nodded meekly. Submissive behavior sometimes calmed alpha males- though that term was still a little confusing to me. It seemed to work on this one though, because he let out a breath and nodded, seeming to relax.

"Good. Miles, you get to partner with the newbie," The alpha called with a little smile that unnerved me for some reason. Maybe this was one of those animal instincts that I would grow to understand when I was less naïve. When that would happen seemed to vary from person to person or even what it could consist of. Information on the internet seemed to be notoriously sketchy.

Miles grinned a sharp-toothed smile that had some similarities to the pictures of shark mouth I’ve seen.

 

[Deacon gets hit and promptly runs, saying, "Nope. I don’t like this. Bye." The Trueborn tries running after him, but Deacon just threatens him with magical powers that makes him back off. Deacon meets other vatborns and hates them, before sulking home and following Dr. Zakos to his house, curious about his "parent’s" life. Sees Dr. Zakos interacting with his own family, and Deacon draws conclusions about himself.]

The topic of reproduction came back up not even a couple of days later, when I’d slipped off to the surface to stare at the bright white spots they called stars. Parent found me. He was in a tizzy, but I’d been pondering deep things that needed answers, "Do you think I can reproduce- that I’ll have children, too some day?"

He snorted derisively, "You’re a vatborn. You can’t reproduce. You’re sterile. Besides, why would you want to?"

I shook my head, staring at the sky, "I don’t feel like a vat born. They’re so boring. Besides isn’t it our greatest goal to live on through our children? That’s why you made me. It’s why you have more, too."

He laughed at that but didn’t comment. I went back to my cage. The longer I hung around, the more irritated Parent seemed to be. Every time his back was to me, I was studying the world through the laptop I’d hijacked from Arsis. I wasn’t like everyone else I saw, and I knew it, could feel it deep in my bones. The others talked about the "Great Book," but how could I understand them if I didn’t know the bases of everything they referenced. So I pulled of my biggest heist; I stole Parent’s Great Book for the purpose of study. I intended to return it before he found out. Funny how nature doesn’t seem to take intentions into account.

It was interesting. The book they were referencing was a type of bible. It was the basis of their beliefs, a type of religion, but unlike the popular ones I’d read about.

Parent found me on the floor, carefully studying the book, this key to truly understanding them. As predicted Parent was mad, "What are you doing?"

"Studying the Great Book like a good Mogadorian," I answered calmly like I wasn’t on edge by being discovered.

He growled and tore the book out of my hands, "You aren’t a trueborn, stop acting like it! You’re whole purpose is to take and carry orders!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. It seemed a very ineffective system. Everyone needed a little ability to think on their own or a battle was lost if the head was cut off. The whole army would be a headless chicken. Alive, but unable to function in a high manner.

He sighed, pinching his nose like he was stressed, "Why are you even doing all of this?" This wasn’t the idea behind your existence at all."

"’All good Mogs know the Great book.’ What does that make me?"

Parent stared at me like he was suddenly struck by some great notion, and he spoke ever so slowly to me, "Deacon… you aren’t a complete Mogadorian. You were… born with gifts to oppose the Garde."

I stared at him, the words slowly sinking in. It was the missing piece that I needed to put the puzzle together and understand it. I was a hybrid- I’d read about them online. It explained why I was so different. I had two sides I had to know, to know myself. A deep resolve welled up in me, "Teach me."

Chapter 3: Learning

That was how Parent began trying to unlock the secrets of what he called my Legacies. He explained everything he could about what he knew about them, what shape they could take, and how the Garde had utilized theirs. It might’ve been better if I had someone with firsthand experience, but I loved this side of Parent; it was something I’d felt inside myself. I was his child. I knew it like I knew that I was alive. The first Legacy I was able to use and was aware of it was telekinesis, the ability to move items with one’s mind. Apparently no one else could do that, and I hadn’t been having things handed to me. What else couldn’t they do or that I had done without realizing that I had?

One night I lay deep in my pondering of all of it and my place in the "great scheme" of things. Parent showed up, silently watching me until he sensed my questioning gaze on him, "What do you think about?"

He seemed soft and… remorseful? It was so unlike him that I found myself answering seriously, "My life. My place. Trying to put the pieces together and make sense of it." I paused, but I wanted to talk about it, "I remember before… in the tube. You were always there, watching me. Even back then, I thought you were protecting me- that you were to be my guide to the world."

"Hmm…" He leaned against the doorframe and nodded, "You’re an interesting specimen, Deacon, and despite what Serkova says, I think you are successful. A trueborn with powers has more potential than just another vatborn. You may not be a true born but you have enough of a mind to be mistaken as one. I just wish… It’s a pity that you’ll be taken to be put to your original use."

I didn’t like the sound of that and shook my head against the floor, "Tell them I’m staying here, being apprenticed to my real job. Arsis can be put on to doing baser jobs."

For one brief moment a flicker of pride and a smile at the mention of putting Arsis down made Parent smile, before he got mad again, "You were built to be a warrior, Deacon. You can’t- won’t turn your back on that."

I smirked, "No matter how much it pains you. But you know what, watch me. I’ll make my own life in this place. Give my own contribution in my own way."

He slumped against the door at that, and I knew he picked up on my mocking and biting tone. I felt bad, and added, "I don’t want to be a warrior. I’m going to take after my parent [a quote using a site, saying how children take after their parents] Tomorrow we’ll go to the zoo, see Mogadorian creatures. It’ll be a real parent –child day."

He actually went along with it. We explored the nursery. I had to play with each creature, peppering Parent with a million questions about them that he patiently answered. It was the most fun I’d had in my life.

"Does Other have animals too? Ones I can see? I never got that far in the Great Book," I burst, hopping around.

Parent snorted, "Monstrous creatures that change their shape. I’ve been thinking about that… it may not be such a bad thing to have you study the book like a true born. It could greatly contribute to your loyalty to us."

"Exactly what I’ve been saying!" Joy filled me like a star and staying still, or on the floor, seemed impossible, "Do you think I can change shapes like that? I haven’t tried before. Seeing these creatures could be very beneficial for me, unlocking unknown power. We should go see them."

He hesitated, "They’re being experimented on, elsewhere. My lab is here. I’m not leaving."

I nodded. It made perfect sense, and there was no point in telling him that I was going to leave for it anyway. So when the sun came up the next day, I was backed with a solid destination: Plum Island, New York. I left Parent a letter to explain that I had to understand Other like I understood him to be complete. I didn’t know how he’d react to that.

When I arrived at Plum Island, most of the Chimaera were gone and only the broken ones remained. The place didn’t have many Mogs. There’d been a battle with the Garde- my other people?- and not many made it out. Serkova would’ve called the survivors, cowards, but it meant some were here to receive me. It was an interesting reception. Not five minutes after my arrival, a trueborn was dragged away with no physical injuries but there was a broken look in his eyes. I only caught one word about the Mog being dragged away: Traitor.

　

 **Chapter 4: Show Me** \- _Deacon has made it a habit to visit Rex and discover more about himself. With some of his legacies undercontrol, he adapts to break Rex out, only to find that Rex won’t leave- "I belong with the Mogs, Deacon. The only person who could convince me otherwise is dead."_

It didn’t take me long to take over the Chimaera project. They just disappeared one day. Babynames.com saved me again. The goo one was hard to fix, but I guess "healing" was a legacy I had. I named her Jezebel. It was a pretty name, and she liked it. She never left my side.

The other one I named Kaz. When she had her wings back, she took her independence back. I let her. Flying seemed to be an obsession of humanity. Kaz could fly. Was it any wonder that she chose that over me?

A couple days later, I made it to the prisoner. I’d heard of the word "heretic" and deeply wondered if this was what he was to the Mogadorians. He didn’t even look up when I stopped by his cell. He was so broken. What did they do to him?

"I’m Deacon. What’s your name?"

He looked up, his eyes reflecting a shattered world. My heart broke for him, even if I didn’t know that feeling. He was still the one that broke the silence, "Rexcus Saturnus, but I go by Rex."

　

 **Chapter 5: Discovery** \- _Deacon’s determined to save Rex and looks into this "person" that Rex referred to. Adam isn’t dead and if he wants to save Rex, he’ll need to bring the most wanted traitor here. He’ll need allies. Ends with him fixing the Chimaera Kaz and Jezebel._

 

 **Chapter 6: Please** \- _He leaves Kaz with Rex to protect his friend. Deacon has to find Adam and convince him to come back to save Rex. The Garde are stunned by the Vatborn’s own Chimaera. Adam leaves with him, "For Rex, right?"_

　

 **Chapter 7: Healing** \- _Adam convinces Rex to leave, and the trio flees in the middle of the night, almost completely destroying the base. Their own hearts are beginning to mend after their rough trials_.

　

 **Chapter 8: Unacceptance** \- _The Garde don’t trust the turncoat Mogs. Rex is captured and Adam fallows. Deacon is pursued. Adam idiotically manages to save him, but Deacon has to heal him before leaving. Rex follows, yelling at Adam for his stupidity. Deacon wonders if there will ever be a place for them._

 

 **Epilogue** \- _Deacon wakes up in a little house away from everything. It’s several months later. A sweet scene of life with the turncoat mogs and their three Chimaera. "This is home. This is where I’ve always been meant to be."_


End file.
